This invention concerns a tank-gun loading simulator used for training purposes.
For obvious reasons, many difficulties are involved in training on the ground, and in actual firing. These include consumption of expensive fuel, scarcity of training grounds, safety rules to be observed, time wasted in moving equipment to the area and preparing for firing, and the possibility of bad weather conditions. Although actual firing remains essential, the tendency at present is to confine it to final stages of training, using training simulators for basic instruction. Such simulators are intended to reproduce tank firing gear, less expensively, but realistically enough to allow trainees in loading and firing to familiarize themselves, not only with firing operations, but also with contingencies during firing. They offer comprehensive training, by means of reproducible exercises, under the supervision of a small number of instructors.